Barian and Back Again
by Yurei Hanatsuki
Summary: What would happen if a human, still alive, was made into a Barian? A question Vector wants to know the answer to, though it won't be in the way he wants. Featuring the Barian Guardians created by Durbe the Barian. No pairings, though some might be hinted at. Rated T for language, and implications thereof. Image made on the Avatar customization from Gaia Online.
1. Prologue: What just happened?

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to...whatever this is. I am Yurei Hanatuski, and I shall be your guide through this attempt at my first ZEXAL fanfiction! I'll try to keep this opening spot short, with answers to reviews and random announcements here. Without further ado, here's _Barian and Back Again_! (And there was much rejoicing.)**

* * *

Durbe of the Barian Emperors had thought his first foray into the realm of humans was…strange, to say the least. He crashed into the airship of his world's mortal enemy and said enemy's companions; his Baria Lapis broke, thus denying him his ability to revert to his original form; then there was everything that came after nearly being mauled by a bear.

How did he end up in the company of his enemies? Why did one of them insist on bandaging his injured arm, and then resort to wrestling him to the ground and sitting on him to ensure that task was completed to their satisfaction? But most importantly: _how in the worlds did he know what those murals depicted_? Even the fact his Lapis somehow magically repaired itself when he aided the human known as Ryouga Kamishiro wasn't as pressing as the matter of the murals. (Though he had to wonder why he was inclined to help his enemies, too. Saving Ryouga and giving Yuma Tsukumo the key to solving their particular challenge. He could have let them die, after all, so why didn't he?)

When he returned to Barian World that day, the questions only swarmed his mind, bringing no answers. They did, however, bring with them a migraine bad enough that he had to retire to his chambers for the night. Like the others, he had no idea as to what Vector had done, nor was he aware of what the Mad Prince was about to do.

* * *

_**[Insert Intermission Music here]**_

**Commercial break time! Check out The Chaos Racket, a 20's Noir AU collaborative piece by the dynamic duo of ProbablyImpossible and Durbe the Barian! Abyssinia!**

* * *

It began with what was supposedly a simple question, posed by Don Thousand from the depths of Vector's mind: What would it take to turn a living human into a Barian? When asked about it, the Don explained that Barians were born when humans died with the power of Chaos in their hearts. What Don Thousand was looking to do, however, was make Barians out of humans who were still alive. His theory was that a still-living human turned into a Barian would become the ideal sleeper-agent; one able to gather the Numbers in the Human World, and then transport them to Barian World for the Emperors to utilize as they saw fit.

Needless to say, this piqued Vector's interest. Very much so. But while he was chomping at the bit to test Don Thousand's idea out, he had to focus on procuring the Legendary Numbers first. Unfortunately for both Vector and Don Thousand, their plans all began with a spur-of-the-moment decision, and a very poor one at that.

The ruins of Number 65: Djinn Buster had begun to implode, for want of a better word. Yuma Tsukumo and Astral were on the Central platform, while most of the friends who accompanied him were escaping the cell they had wound up in at the beginning of this madness. The odd one out of that group was on an unstable platform; a young girl around Yuma's age. There was a clear scowl on her face, like one who was behind the eight ball and absolutely knew it.

Vector barely recognized her from his time spent as Rei Shingetsu. Her name was Arianni Hisoka. Not so much a friend of Yuma Tsukumo's as she was of the older two in the group, the Kamishiro siblings. Part of the Archery Team, she got along surprisingly well with Alit. Though he'd never seen it for himself, he knew she was capable of dueling and was assumedly decent at it. There was one thing about her which stood out, though: she was apparently immune to Girag's attempts at brainwashing through Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force. At the time, Vector couldn't think of anyone better to experiment on.

Arianni had been waiting for the right moment to jump from her compromised perch to the relative safety of the central platform with Yuma and Astral. She was too focused on that, assuming that Vector and Number 96 were focusing on or already escaping, and was unable to evade Vector's ghost-like hand in time. Before she could properly ken what was happening, Vector had brought her to his and Number 96's side. This shocked Yuma, Ryouga, and even the recently-arrived Kaito. Struggling to escape the phantasmal hand, Arianni looked over her shoulder as she heard her name being called.

"Arianni, NO!" Yuma cried, memories of Rei in the same situation flashing through his mind, as Kaito did what he could to hold the partner of Astral back. It seemed everyone but Yuma realized that there was nothing they could do. Arianni glared at her friends, still struggling to escape.

"Yuma, Astral, forget about me for the moment and focus on getting the Legendary Numbers before this creep and his friends do!" She hollered. A tactician by nature, Arianni knew that her struggle was pointless at best. Didn't stop her from trying, but she knew she was good as caught.

"Hurting my feelings here, Ari-chan…" He said condescendingly, using the nickname he knew she hated, "Name calling when I just saved your life?" Arianni spat in his face for that, making him scowl. The scene amused Number 96 somewhat, apparently.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Black Mist mused, chuckling as an overlay portal opened behind them. "Come along, lackey, we don't have all day." Arianni noted the glare Vector sent the rogue Numbers' way before she was blinded by the overlay portal, the cries of rage and grief from her friends growing fainter by the second.

* * *

**Short, yes, I know, but it's the Prologue. (Or Forward, if you will.) Anyways...This story is kind of AU-ish for the fact that Donny-boy never considered this question to our knowledge in the series. He was too busy being straightforward about getting those Legendary Numbers.**

**Before you go and read other fics, like _The Chaos Racket_, please be sure to leave a review. Comments/suggestions appreciated, Advice offered will be contemplated, and flames will only be stared at. (Because, you know, fire is pretty and all.)**


	2. Motives

**Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen! I've been told by companions, as well as my editor, that it was short last time. I write this in a composition notebook with tiny handwriting, so I guess it makes sense. xD  
Anyhow, I'm doubling up the written chapters for the rest of the story, so what I had once deemed three pages typed for a chap, will now be six pages typed from two written chapters. Now that I have babbled, on to the show!**

**Oh, wait, I forgot: ZEXAL isn't mine! Way too easy to forget these things, huh?**

* * *

When she could see again, nearly everything was crystalline and some shade of red. It was clear that she was no longer in the human world. She had a brief idea as to where she was, but before she could look around and properly figure out her environment, an irritatingly familiar cackle sounded from her flank.

"Welcome to Barian World, Ari-chaaaan…" Vector said, firmly gripping her shoulder. Arianni didn't need to look, though she did anyways, to tell he was in his Barian Form. Black Mist, surprisingly, was nowhere to be seen. Further speculation was once more cut off as Vector spoke again. "And allow me to thank you for volunteering to help with my little experiment." With that, he steered her into the direction of a nearby cave.

Arianni's mind sped along as she focused on keeping her breathing even. Up to this point, Vector gave off an air of madness. Presently, however, he sounded disturbingly calm. At least, as calm as one could get when referring to Vector. For the moment, the only thing she could do was play along and keep her cards close to her chest.

Vector gave her a shove once he determined that they were far enough within the cave. Arianni stumbled for a moment before turning on her heel and facing him. Her face held no sign of fear, just neutral wariness. Like a proper duelist trying to figure out her opponent's strategy. The Barian merely chuckled.

"Not even going to ask what the experiment is about?" He asked, now clearly showing that his alleged madness was more an act than a natural occurrence. Scoffing, Arianni grinned a little and chuckled.

"I'm more interested in the fact that you allied with Number 96. Dang, Vector, you must be getting desperate…" She replied snidely, taunting the Emperor currently blocking the exit. Naturally, he was not amused; proven when he narrowed his eyes at her. He took a step forward, the orange-haired girl standing her ground.

"Do you know where my fellow Barians come from, Arianni?" He asked. Arianni quirked an eyebrow. Vector used her actual name, not that irksome moniker he stuck onto her in his time as Rei. An attempt to throw her off balance, maybe? Or a warning sign for things to come?

"No. Should I care?" She replied stoically, crossing her arms and staring him down. Frankly, she was expecting him to start talking about what happens 'when a Mommy Barian and a Daddy Barian love each other very much…' Then again, in his current state, she had to be ready for anything. Vector reached his clawed hand out, cupping Arianni's cheek. She managed to keep a straight face, even though his touch made her want to recoil in disgust.

"We were like you once, Arianni." Vector explained, his hand trailing from her cheek down to her neck. It rested there as Arianni continued to glare at him. "Every Barian in this world was once human. When a human dies, some may 'Rank-up', and go to Astral World. But others…those with the power of Chaos in their hearts…are reborn as Barians." He began to apply pressure to her neck, like he was attempting to either strangle or snap her neck. Arianni couldn't help but scoff.

"You know, you're doing this psychological warfare thing wrong, Vector." She deadpanned before smirking a bit, "Killing me in front of Yuma and the others would have been much more effective at breaking my team's spirit…unless you actually wanted to spare Yuma from that kind of mental scarring?" Though his eyes narrowed once more, Vector chuckled darkly.

"The thing is, Arianni…I have no desire to see you dead." He replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and gripping them tightly, "I need you alive, for the sake of Barian World!" The captive girl decided right then and there that she had heard enough. He could tell by the way she was looking at his hands, she was plotting a means of escape. One of them left her shoulder, aiming at the path that lead to outside of the cave. Where one may have anticipated a cave-in, a crystalline wall appeared instead. That killed one manner in which Arianni could attempt escape.

"First Sargasso, then teaming up with Black Mist…now this?" She taunted, keeping a straight face, "You're a pawn pretending to be king…that's actually kind of sad." Now it was her turn to laugh as Vector got angry. Picking her up with one hand, he threw her against a wall. She grunted a little at the impact, but smirked through it because he was rising to her bait. Once he revealed his plans, which she had a feeling that his companions weren't aware of, she'd be able to pull a disappearing act of her own.

* * *

**[Commercial Break]  
If you're looking for a good trauma conga-line story, try ProbablyImpossible's _The Mad Prince!_**

* * *

Somewhere in Barian World, within a garnet-colored tower, a Barian with dark purple skin was busily filling out paperwork. She was, in fact, a Barian Guardian. Vector wasn't exactly lying about their existence, more so the fact that they were intervening in the Numbers War at present. Naturally, that was the last thing on this woman's mind.

"M-Miss Mintaka?" Someone stammered softly, drawing the purple Barian's attention away from her work. In the doorway stood a Barian with skin and hair the color of pink roses at dusk. Mintaka, the purple Barian, looked at the new arrival with a mild sense of surprise.

"Chion, dear, what's wrong?" Mintaka asked, calm yet concerned. Chion hesitantly entered the room, rubbing her arms as though the air around her was cold.

"Something's happening…I don't know where, but there's a human in this world. She'll become lost, thrown into a prison from which escape is but a dream…" Chion said, looking this way and that.

"_A vision, then._" Mintaka thought, taking note of the younger Barian's demeanor. Things like this happened, from time to time. Chion would get visions, typically heralded by strange choice in words or actions that most would simply deem odd. Oddly enough, when they actually understood what she was saying, Chion's predictions had a tendency to come true.

"The enemy has her, she'll still be theirs…" Not only was the pink Barian's voice trembling, her entire body was as well, "Bound freedom from darkness, won't escape until the light is near peril, too…" With a gasp, Chion began to fall forward. Mintaka was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. Another Barian, male this time, walked in. The cerulean-colored Guardian had gone with the intent of asking if Mintaka needed an extra pair of hands for the paperwork, but instead he came across Chion's regular post-vision crash.

"Uh-oh…Chion had another vision." He mused, worried but not entirely surprised, "What's happening now?" Mintaka carefully picked Chion up, holding her like a mother would a child, then looked to the other Guardian.

"Gather Kochab and the others for a meeting. I need to get Chion to the medical division." She replied, "We shall talk of it then, Castor. For now, be swift." Castor nodded, and then left as Mintaka carried Chion out of the room.

Leonis, second seat of the Ranked Guardians and Captain of the medical division, was used to the members of Forensics division bringing their youngest to him by now. When Mintaka, current second-in-command of the Forensics division and former medic division member, entered and placed Chion in an empty bed without so much as a hello to her old C.O., he knew something was up.

"Mintaka…" He said, staring at his former subordinate, "What did Chion foresee?" Mintaka kept her turquoise eyes on the unconscious Chion, even as she answered him.

"A human girl." She explained, "Chion believes this human is in peril, that one of our enemies is holding her prisoner…" Leonis hummed in concern before the two noticed Chion tossing a little in her sleep.

"Human to Barian…so scared…can't remember…" Chion whimpered as Mintaka watched. Leonis could tell that Mintaka was worried for the younger one's sake.

"I need to discuss this with the others…" Mintaka said, gently stroking Chion's pained face. It appeared to have a calming effect on the younger Barian. Leonis merely nodded.

"Of course." Leonis replied, "I'll keep an eye on Chion." This happened so often that Leonis could tell what would come next without even thinking of it. Mintaka would return to the other members of Forensics, and they would discuss Chion's vision; once they believed they had a working translation, the head of Forensics reported to his direct superior. As the sixth seat and proper head of the department was currently AWOL, the responsibility fell to interim Captain Kochab. Kochab would report directly to Commander Aquarii, first seat and overall leader of the Barian Guardians. She would, in turn, call the Ranked Guardians in for a meeting if she deemed the translation was worth the trouble. Seeing as it's another human in their world, Leonis was pretty sure there would be a meeting called. Then Full-Member Captain Sirius and Intelligence Brigade Captain Epsilon would find some point in the meeting to start fighting. Again.

Sure enough, Mintaka politely excused herself and left. Meaning all Leonis had to do now was wait for Aquarii to send for him as he kept an eye on Chion.

* * *

**Still a little short, I fear. :/**

**Naturally, Leonis and the Barian Guardians belong to Baria-kun. The members of the Forensics Division, however, were made by me...and they're also Baria-kun's. Made them, their stories, and their decks, for her. xD**

**Anyways, I will say this much on the commercials: These are fics either I or my editor, the lovely miss Durbe the Barian, have read and enjoyed. Some may be complete, others may be ongoing, but they are there for the same purpose the ads on your screens are: drum up business for the group being advertised.**

**That's all for today, lovelies, so please leave a review at the door on your way out, and have a marvelous day. :)**


	3. Family

_**Sorry this took so long! School is crazy. I was in a play, which took up a LOT of my weekdays. Went well enough, though. And now it's almost the end of the semester, and there was much rejoicing.  
All right, all right, ZEXAL isn't mine. Umm...Chihiro is mine. The other one, though...well...you'll see. (Cue the laugh-track.)**_

* * *

Yuma and the others were on the Different Dimension Airship when a fight broke out between Ryouga and Rio. At first, it went ignored by the other members of the group. Their fights usually fizzled into nothing, and if it didn't, someone stepped in to cut the fight short.

"Brother, we have to tell him!" Rio hissed insistently. Ryouga glared in his twin's direction, his arms crossed and his hands gripping his arms tightly.

"And give the old man a heart attack? Don't be ridiculous…" He growled. Rio scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we can't just leave him in the dark about it! They're family! Besides, he'd figure it out eventually!" She pressed.

"Yeah, eventually. But not right this minute." Ryouga replied, making Rio vocalize her disgust and storm off towards Kotori. He sighed, glaring at Yuma and the others when he noticed them staring. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN SIBLINGS ARGUE BEFORE?! GO AWAY!" Yuma and Kotori shrank back, Kaito scoffed and went to try and calm the angered Rio. Astral, however, kept staring.

"Who were you and Rio talking about, Shark?" Astral inquired, tilting his head slightly, "And why do you insist he not be told of something?" Ryouga sighed again, turning away and waving his hand towards Astral.

"None of your business, Astral…" He said, going to the nearest wall and leaning against it. His body language clearly implied he did not wish to be disturbed. This continued on and off for the next few hours, abating only twice prior to the group's return to Heartland City. First when they reached Spartan City, upon having encountered Gauche and Droite, and then once more during Yuma and Droite's tag duel with Alit and a brainwashed Gauche. None of them had anticipated the one at the heart of the twins' argument would be waiting for them at Arianni's home.

It was a nice-looking place, similar in size of Yuma's house. Every five minutes or so, the resonant 'doink' of a deer-chaser echoed across the property. In some homes it implied wealth or a steadfastly traditional Japanese Family, but Arianni had once explained that she'd made it by hand solely because they looked cool. Rio stared at the small bamboo apparatus sadly, remembering how happy her friend looked when she had finally made it work. Her thoughts halted once she heard her brother open the door.

"Arianni, is that you?" someone asked, their wizened and gravelly voice one of tentative hope as its owner revealed himself. Ryouga frowned, shaking his head in saddened guilt, an expression which soon appeared on the elderly man's face. Another person, an old woman, emerged from the same direction as the old man.

"Ryouga, Rio…" She said, with a look that made the elder twin think she knew what he was going to tell them.

"We may need to sit down, Gramps…Aunt Chihiro." He said, nodding to the old man and women respectively before taking his shoes off and headed to the living room. Rio quickly followed suit after having closed the door. The two shared a glance as they sat on one of the sofas, Rio's silently asking one last time if telling the two older individuals that their friend was kidnapped by an alien-like being.

"Before you say anything, Shark…" The old man asked, making the elder twin look his way. Steel gray eyes, placed in a mask of wrinkled skin and old yellow markings, stared him down unflinchingly. "Does whatever it is you need to tell us have to do with the Barians?" Both of the Kamishiro siblings looked surprised as the one Ryouga called Aunt Chihiro, a greying brunette, chuckled sadly.

"We both know about what's going on, Ryouga, Rio. We made a deal with her long before the Carnival happened." She explained, "She would call us at the end of the day and let us know what happened regarding Astral, Barians, or Numbers, and we wouldn't barge in and try to interfere." Rio blinked owlishly while Ryouga processed the new information. It had been about a day now since it happened…

"So you came here when she didn't check in, right?" He asked, frowning with a sigh as the elderly pair nodded, "One of our enemies kidnapped her yesterday: Vector of the Barian Emperors." There were no gasps, no strangled cries, only silence as it all sank in. The one called Gramps clenched and unclenched his fist as he tried to find something to say, while Chihiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother…" She whispered in concern, "It's going to be okay. We readied her for things like this as best we could." Sure, she likely referred to the kidnapping part, but when it came to Arianni's family, Shark had to wonder. Before either twin could get an elaboration, a knock came at the door. Chihiro excused herself, saying that she would see whom it was. Gramps merely nodded, still mute from Shark's announcement. Though the twins couldn't see it, alongside the deer-chaser's 'doink' was the voice of Yuma Tsukumo, asking if this was the home of Arianni Hisoka. Shortly after that, Astral floated into their line of sight, staring at pictures the orange-haired girl hung on the wall when she first moved in.

"You must be Astral, then?" Gramps asked the floating glow stick, startling many present. Chihiro walked back into the room soon after.

"A bit rude, dearie. You shouldn't enter someone else's home unless you've been given permission." The old woman chided, sitting back down next to her brother. Yuma scooted into the entrance of the living room seconds later, his socks causing him to slip and land on his rump before he scrambled back up. Astral merely floated over Yuma and looked to the elderly woman.

"I did not realize that, I apologize if I cause any offense." He said, bowing slightly. Apparently, he was used to strangers being able to see him. Or at least had a feeling that Arianni, who said once that she'd seen him only moments after arriving at the duel Yuma and Shark, would come from a family of equal oddities. Chihiro's eyes twinkled a bit as she smiled at the Astral being.

"Fair enough, I suppose…" She replied gently. Though mischief danced in her violet eyes, she knew that the other had been through much, just as she had so many years ago.

"Wait, you two can see him?!" He asked, bug-eyed, "Who the heck are you two?!" The wizened pair chuckled a little, finding Yuma's energy a balm to their troubled hearts. Ryouga, on the other hand, scoffed at Yuma's antics.

"No, they're just yanking your chain…" He deadpanned before narrowing his ultramarine eyes at the younger boy, "Of course they can see him! Sheez…" He crossed his arms and leaned against the couch as Rio looked to Yuma and Astral.

"Yuma, these two are Arianni's Grandfather and Great-Aunt." The Ice Princess explained before looking to the other two, "Gramps, Aunt Chihiro, this is Yuma Tsukumo and Astral." Yuma looked from one couch to the other, confused by what the people sitting on said pieces of furniture were saying. He then went and sat with the Kamishiro twins as he looked at Arianni's Grandfather.

"There is certainly a resemblance between Arianni and her Grandfather." Astral observed as he floated behind Yuma's seat, then turning his attention to the Great-Aunt, "Yet you look nothing like either of them, if I may say so." Chihiro could only chuckle a little.

* * *

_[Intermission music]  
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival! for the 3DS. Download only in the U.S.A from the Nintendo Store. Great for honing strategies, building decks, and trying to master the styles of characters such as Shark, IV, or even Dr. Faker! Really, though, it's a pretty good game. I've had it since...a bit after its release. Only has up to part of Shadow Specters, but the limits that puts on it makes deck design a rather satisfying challenge._

* * *

"That's because my brothers and I were all adopted as kids." She replied simply, "And we went through quite a bit ourselves when we were around these kids' ages." Well, that might have explained why they could see Astral.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Yuma asked his friends. He didn't think much of the older two, as he lived with his grandmother as well.

"Telling them what happened to Arianni." Ryouga answered bluntly, "And it turns out they know about what's been going on ever since our fist duel." If anything ever got both Yuma and Astral's attention immediately, it was anything to do with Numbers. That the Grandfather and the Great-Aunt knew of them was either benign or really bad. The reaction of the two in question came across as being the former, much to Yuma's relief.

"So, were the three of you there when it happened?" The old man asked. All three nodded. Leaning forward, he put his arms on his knees, "How did it all go down? How was she taken?" Yuma, Rio, and Ryouga looked to one another before the youngest of them finally spoke up.

"We were gathering Numbers that had been sealed in Ruins a long time ago." Yuma began, "We've been calling them Legendary or Mytherian Numbers."

"The Barian Emperor Durbe was at the first ruin we'd reached…" Shark added, "Arianni and I were stuck navigating traps with him, but he didn't do anything other than take a punch from her before leaving."

"It was at the next ruin where things went sideways." Rio continued, "We'd fallen into a trap, which imprisoned three of us in one cage, Arianni and Yuma in another. Vector and a rogue Number were waiting for us there."

"Number 96 had the ruins' Number in its possession, and challenged me to a duel for it." Astral then said, "Vector opened the cage Arianni and Yuma were in, placing them in an extremely precarious position. I tried, but only managed to end the duel in a draw."

"That was when Vector activated some kind of self-destruct mechanism." Yuma piped up, "Which is weird, considering that thing probably wasn't touched for hundreds of years…" Ryouga growled, annoyed by Yuma's irrelevant remark.

"We were trying to get to safety, but Arianni had ended up on a really unstable platform early on." Rio spoke in her brother's place, "Vector made a grab while we were all distracted."

"She told us to keep looking for the Numbers, make sure that Vector and the other Emperors couldn't reach 'em." Ryouga finally said, holding back his anger as his knuckles turned white, "That crazy gearhead was more focused on spiting them, keeping us on track, than she was for her own safety."

"And you feel as though there was something you could have done to help." Gramps said, nodding sagely, "Had to deal with that when Chihiro here got kidnapped, so I've been where you're all at. It's why we taught Arianni as much as we could about being kidnapped before she moved here." Ryouga looked at the elder male, surprised.

"We come from a place with scary folk, kids." Chihiro explained, shrugging nonchalantly, "My guard was down, I wound up unable to escape for two years, and then I broke free with some kids that needed more help than I did. Twins, actually. Funny how that happens…"

"Must be a family thing." The old man noted, chuckling sadly, "But Arianni's actions don't surprise me. Even when scared, she'll put anyone else's needs above her own if it involves a mutual enemy. Yuma squirmed in his seat, completely unnerved by how easily Arianni's relatives were taking all of this.

"We grew up in a place where it was adapt or die, Yuma." Chihiro said, as though she were able to read his mind, "My brothers and I had to know how to cold-read people, how to fight…how to survive in what was essentially a slum. Not to mention, we taught Arianni everything that she knows." Yuma looked to Chihiro in shock, not expecting such a thing to come out of her mouth.

"Now that we have things at least somewhat figured out…" Gramps said, getting up from his seat, "You young'uns ought to head for home. Whatever comes next, you'll need food and sleep. Arianni would want the same of you." The three adolescents nodded. As Yuma said his goodbyes and left, Rio chewed on her lower lip, an action not lost on Shark.

"Hey, Gramps…mind if Rio and I spend the night?" Ryouga asked, "Arianni's practically our sister, after all…" Chihiro and her brother shared a knowing glance, and smiled.

"Sure." Chihiro said, giving them both a hug, "Crow and I don't mind one bit, Pup."

* * *

_**DOINK! Seriously, those deer-chaser things are a trope, called "The thing that goes doink". The TV Tropes Wiki is a dangerous thing, ladies and gents.**_

_**So, does anyone recognize Arianni's Grandfather? :D I just want to put it out there now, this is a ZEXAL fanfic. Any character from another YGO era is there in name only, for the most part. Because, in all honesty, I don't see ZEXAL happening too far after 5D's. Not like the distance between DM and 5D's, let alone DM and Arc-V.**_

_**See you all next chapter! :D**_


End file.
